"I hate roller skates!"
Previously on the Amazing Race, ten teams set out from Six Flags to Isle O' Hags. Once there, the teams had some surprises with the locals. Sarah: "Excuse me sir, can you tell me...AAAAHHHHH!" And when the teams were split into three groups, Becky grew closer to fellow racer Jack. And Jinna & Anya descided to take the Fast Forward. And when Frank & Diann ran into some troubles... Frank: "This is what I hate about having an artificial knee. It prevents me from doing a lot of stuff and now its hindering us on the race." ....and when they were unable to get the Fast Forward, they descided to take a 60 minuet penalty allowing Alex & Ritchie to check in another 9th place. Phil: "Frank & Diann, you've both been eliminated from the race." Nine teams remain, will the fast forward give Jinna & Anya the lead, is Becky growing closer to Jack, can Alex & Ritchie finally escape ninth place. And what will happen tonight, on the amazing race? The intro kicks in with the music playing and the logo being shown. We then see Nick & Jack shooting hoops in the basketball court, followed by the two smiling at the camera. Frank & Diann are seen cooking dinner before looking up at the camera. Emily and Becky were shown biking down the street, they then turned to the camera and smiled. Alex and Ritchie were putting their baby to sleep, they then looked up and smiled. Cashmiere was being picked up from school by her mom before looking at the camera. Catherine & Sarah were working at McDonalds, they turned to the camera and smiled. Sarah & Jessica were shown dancing in a ballet class before smiling. Anthony & Vinny were doing their homework, they looked up and smiled. Billie & Amanda were now walking home from school, they were then shown looking twords the camera. Stephany & Jessica were seen playing volly ball, they were then sitting and smiling at the camera. Lastly, Jinna & Anya were seen working on the computer. They turned around to look at the camera. The music ended and the logo was shown again. This is Grunty Industries, a giant factory located in the Isle O' Hags. It was also the second pitstop in a race around the world. The nine awaiting teams must find there way to the next pitstop by following clues in concealed envalopes. Jinna & Anya who were the first to arrive at 9:15pm, will depart at 9:15am." rip Jinna: "Make your way to Treasure Trove Cove and take a ferry to...Disney Land?" Teams must now locate Treasure Trove Cove and find the ferry docks. There, they must book a ferry to Disney Land. Once the ferry docks, they must find The House of Mouse where they'll find their next clue. Anya: "You know, seeing where we've been allready, I'm not surprised by that." Jinna: "Yeah, deffinatly can't be as weird as this place." Sarah & Jessica and Stephany & Jessica: 2nd and 3rd to depart 9:16 Sarah: "And we're going to disney land." Jessica J.: "Sweet, at least we know stuff about that place." Stephany: "Then let's get going." Stephany: "It's good to be in the top of the pack, but it also puts a lot of pressure on you to keep ahead of other teams. Good thing it's just the three of us....oh and those boys to." At Tresure Trove Cove, 3 taxis drop off the top teams at the ferry dock. Jinna: "Hey look, there's an open one." Anya: "Excuse me miss, can we get two tickets to Disney Land plese?" Ticket Agent: "Sure thing, but our earliest ferry leaves at 10:30." Anya: "Damn it, everyone will be here by then." Jinna: "Thank you." Jinna & Anya: 1st on Ferry 1 Nick & Jack: 4th to depart 19:25am Catherine & Sarah: 5th to depart 9:53am Emily & Becky: 6th to depart 9:54am Cashmiere & Cashmiere's Mom: 7th to depart 9:57 At the ferry dock, Cashmiere and her mom walked onto the ferry. Cashmiere: "Look mamma, it's everybody else." Cashmiere's Mom: "I expected majority of you guys to be gone by now." Stephany: "The boat dosen't leave untill 10:30." Billie & Amanda: 8th to depart 10:17 Billie: "Well here we go again." Billie: "It sucks because we did so good leg 1, and now we're about an hour behind the first place team. I just hope we can get back on our feet from this." The girls walk into the ferry with everyone else. Jinna: "And now there's only one team left." Amanda: "Wait, you guys are all still here?" Emily: "Yeah, and the ferry dosen't leave untill 10:30" Billie: "But that's in five minuets, and mom and dad should be leaving about now." Alex & Ritchie: Last to depart 10:24 Alex: "Ready to be in last." Ritchie: "Don't worry, we're not gunna be in last." At the ferry docks, Alex & Ritchie ran up to the counter. Ritchie: "Excuse me, we need two tickets to the earliest ferry to disney land." Alex looks over the see a ferry with Mickey Mouse on it leaving. Alex: "Honey, don't bother. We allready missed it." Ritchie: "Darn it." Alex: "Well, we might aswell go find another dock. There's one over there." The married couple walks up to the clerk. Ritchie: "Excuse me, but do you have any tickets to Disney Land." Clerk: "As a matter of fact I do, you're lucky. These are my last two tickets." Alex: "Thank you, at least we'll actually make it to Disney Land." All teams are now on one of two ferries to Disney Land. On the Mouseketeer Ferry which is scheduled to arrive at 4:50 tomorrow are YouTubers Jinna & Anya, Twin SIsters Sarah & Jessica, Best Friends Stephany & Jessica, Friends Nick & Jack, Sisters Catherine & Sarah, Sisters Emily & Becky, Mother and Daughter Cashmiere and Cashmiere's Mom, and Best Friends Billie & Amanda. As for married couple Alex & Ritchie, they took the last ferry leaving to Disney Land. Unawear to them, they are unboard the express ferry which is scheduled to arrive 5 hours before the others. Express Ferry Ports: 11:50 Alex and Ritchie get off the ferry and pick up their packs. Ritchie: "Ok, let's go get a taxi." Alex: "Mabey we'll be able to pass atleast one team." The House of Mouse was a night club in the shape of Mickey Mouse's head. At the front there was the usual red and yellow clue box and a taxi pulled up. Alex & Ritchie: Currently in 1st rip Alex: "Oh, it's a roadblock. Who's ready for a part time job?" A roadblock is a task that only one member may perfrom, and each member may only perform 6 roadblocks. In this roadblock, the chosen team member must enter the House of Mouse and find Minnie Mouse. She will give them a waiter's outfit an roller skate. They must dawn the outfit and wait tables to earn tips. Once they can earn $25 in tips, they'll receive their next clue. Alex: "You want me to do it." Ritchie: "If you want." Alex: "Ok. But you're taking the next two." Ritchie: "Fine by me." On the other ferry, Emily & Becky were sitting at a table playing cards with Stephany & Jessica. Emily: "So Becky, hows the relationship going?" Stephany: "Relationship?" Becky: "My sister here has the idiotic idea that I have a crush on Jack." Emily: "I've seen the way you look at him. And you allways go lovestruck whenever he starts talking to you." Jessica: "Not to mention you seem to spend more time with him then your own teammate." Becky: "Not you to. Ok, I can honostly say that I have no feelings for Jack." This was when Nick and Jack walked into the room. Hearing this, Jack sneaks up behind Becky while Nick walked to the bathroom. Jack: "What's this about me?" Becky: "AAAAHHHH!" As a reflex, Becky punches Jack in the face, knocking him on the ground. Becky: "Oh my gosh!" Jack: "What the heck was that for!" Becky quickly gets up and helps Jack up. Becky: "I am so sorry, it's just a reflex to me." When Jack gets up he was about to yell at her, untill he stared into her eyes. For some reason, it calmed him down. Jack: "It's cool, it was an accident." Nick walked back out and joined Jack walking back to there room. Emily: "Yeah, you totally don't have a crush on him." Becky: "Shut up!" Alex (Ritchie's partner) Alex was bringing a lobster to the little mermaid at her table. Alex: "Here you go miss Ariel." She uncovered the tray and Ariel looked at it in shock. Ariel: "SEBASTIAN!!!!" Alex: "Oh wait, you ordered the salad. Sorry." Alex takes the lobster from the freaked out mermaid and brings it to the right person, who gave her a five dollor tip. Alex: "Thank you. I think that makes 25." Alex brings the money to Minnie. Minnie: "Wow, you're a great waitress. Here is you're clue miss." Alex: "Thank you." Alex brings the clue back to her husband and opens it. rip Alex: "Make your way to the village of Agrabah." Teams must now make their way to Agrabah, an indian village in Disney Land. Once there, they must find the princesses palace and search the grounds for princess Jasmine who will give them their clue. Ritchie: "I got us a taxi, let's go." At Agrabah, there was a golden palace that looked similar to the Taj Ma Hal. At the gate, two guards were standing. Alex & Ritchie: Currently in 1st The married couple walked up to the gate. Guard 1: "None shall pass without jurestiction." Alex: "We're here for the amazing race." Guard 2: "Then you are permited to enter, but you must not run inside." Ritchie: "Thank you. You wouldn't happen to know where the princess may be." Guard 2: "I'm sorry but the race has permitted us from telling you that." Alex: "Thanks any way." The two walk in and see two paths. Ritchie: "I'll take one path, you take the other. We'll meet up here." Alex: "Ok." The two split up down the paths. After a few minuets, Alex comes across a girls in blue arabian cloths. Alex: "Excuse me, are you princess Jasmine?" Jasmine: "That's me. You must be from the race, here's your clue." Alex: "Thanks, and I love your outfit." Jasmine: "Being a princess has it's charms." Alex: "I'd love to talk, but I've gotta go find my husband. Thanks again." Jasmine: "You're welcome." Mouskateer Ferry: Lands at 4:50 All 8 teams run out of the ferry and attempt to find a taxi. Cashmiere & Cashmiere's Mom: Mother/Daughter Cashmiere: "Hey look momma, there is a tacki." Cashmiere's Mom: "I think you meen taxi." Cashmiere: "Whatever, let's a go!" Cashmiere's Mom: "And now she's Mario." Sarah & Jessica: Twin Sisters Sarah: "Excuse me, can you take us to the House of Mouse?" Stephany & Jessica: Best Friends Jessica: "The house of mouse please." Jinna & Anya: YouTubers Jinna: "Follow those other cabs please." Nick & Jack: Friends Jack: "We need to get to the house of mouse." Emily & Becky: Sisters Emily: "Follow that cab with her boyfriend." Becky: "Are you gunna stop soon?" Catherine & Sarah: Sisters Sarah: "Come on, follow those two." As all the cabs leave, Billie & Amanda just got out of the ferry port. Amanda: "Damn, I really needed to use the bathroom." Billie: "Hey, where are all the cabs." The girls look around to see all the cabs gone. Amanda: "Shit!" Alex & Ritchie: Currently in 1st rip Ritchie: "Make your way to the market place for your next clue." Teams must make their way to the market place for their next clue. Ritchie: "Isn't that what I just said?" Sorry, it's my job to repeat the clues. Ritchie: "Well I allready said..." Alex: "Who are you arguing with?" Ritchie: "....let's just go to the market place." When riding in the taxis, there were multiple paths that each taxi took. The first three taxis pull up to the House of Mouse and the teams run up to the clue. Cashmiere & Cashmiere's Mom: Currently in 2nd rip Cashmiere: "Its a Road a block, who's a ready for a part a time job." Cashmiere's Mom: "I'm gunna take it." Cashmiere: "Okie Dokie Artichokie." Cashmiere's Mom looked at her daughter in confusion. Cashmiere's Mom: "Sometimes I question my daughter's sanity." Sarah & Jessica: Currently in 3rd Jessica: "You took the last one, I'll do it." Catherine & Sarah: Currently in 4th Catherine: "It's a good thing we followed these two." Sarah: "I'll do the roadblock to even us up." The Agrabah Market Place was multiple stands selling produce and crafts. It was outdoors in the streets and there was a map located at the entrance. Next to the map was the clue box. Alex & Ritchie: Currently in 1st Alex: "Come on honey, let's go." rip Alex: "Detour, Shop or Drop." A detour is a choice between two tasks, each with there own pros and cons. In this detour, the teams must choose either Shop or Drop. In Shop, teams must find the marked merchant stand and receive a list of ingrediants for soup. They must then go throughout the market place to purchase the ingrediants with their own money. Once they buy everything, they must bring them back to the merchant who will mix them together. If botheteam members can drink the entire cup, they'll receive their clue. This is the closer and less frightening task, but it could take some time to finish. In Drop, teams must drive out of town to the Magic Cliffs. If both team members can bunjee jump off the cliff, they'll receive their clue. This task is faster, but it's farther away and the more frightening task. Ritchie: "As much as I hate to say it, I think it's best if we do the Drop." Alex: "I was gunna say the same thing, who know how far ahead all the other teams are." Emily & Becky: Currently in 5th The girls run out of their taxi and rip their clue. Becky: "Roadblock, i'll do it." Emily: "Shouldn't you read it first?" Becky: "I'm evening us up. Beside's we're in disney land, how hard could it be." Emily: "It says you have to take a part time job." Becky: "........WHY DO YOU GET THE GOOD ROADBLOCKS!" Billie & Amanda: Currently in Last The girls were now in a taxi enroute to the House of Mouse Billie: "Well we finally got a cab but we're so far behind everyone." Amanda: "We'll be able to catch up hopefully at the roadblock or detour." Jessica (Sarah's Partner) Jessica brought a plate to the little mermaid who was still waiting for her food. Jessica: "Here you go." She uncovered the plate showing a fried fish, Ariel looked surprised again. Ariel: "FLOUNDER!!!!" Jessica looks down at the plate. Jessica: "Oops, sorry. That's not yours." Jessica brings it to the correct table, Ariel still shocked again. Jessica: "Ok, that shouldbe good. How are you guys doing?" Cashmiere's Mom: "I just finished mine. I just need to cash it in." The two hand the money to Mickey and return to their partners. Sarah & Jessica: Currently in 2nd Sarah: "Make your way to Agrabah..." Cashmiere & Cashmiere's Mom: Currently in 3rd Cashmiere's Mom: "...and search the palace grounds for the princess who will five you your clue." As the two teams leave, two more taxis pull up. Stephany & Jessica: Currently in 6th Stephany: "Roadblock, who's ready for a part time job?" Jessica: "I can do it." Jinna & Anya: Currently in 7th Jinna: "You wanna do it." Anya: "Sure thing, be right back." Alex & Ritchie: Currently in 1st Ritchie had allready jumped and Alex was getting prepared. Alex: "Um....I'm not sure if this was the best choice anymore." Ritchie: "Come on honey, it's too late to change." Alex closed her eyes and jumped off, screaming the entire way down. She made it back up, her eyes still closed. Ritchie: "Yes! You did it!" Alex: "I did? Am I dead?" Ritchie: "No, now get the clue." rip Ritchie: "Make your way to the next pitstop, Cinderella's Castle" The teams must now make their way to Cinderella's Castle, home to Cinderella the most famouse disney princess of all. This is third pitstop in the race, the last team to check in here may be eliminated. Alex: "Let's go, I hope we're not in last." Nick & Jack: Currently in 8th Jack: "Damn it, I can't beleive we fell so far behind. Let's get going, I'll do it." Nick: "Ok, go in and be a waitor." Inside, Anya was having trouble with the skates. Anya: "Ok, so you ordered the...." Before she could finish, Anya flipped over her skates and the food flew into the air landing all over her. Anya: "Ugh....I hate roller skates!" Sarah & Jessica/Cashmiere & Cashmiere's Mom: Currently tied in 2nd The two teams had walked up to Jasmine. Jasmine: "Hello, you guys must be from the race." Cashmiere: "That a would a be right. Please, can a we have our a food?" Jasmine: "Um is she..." Sarah: "Don't ask." Jasmine: "Ok, well here are your clues." The two teams read the clue and race out to their taxis. Cinderella's Castle was a giant blue castle in the middle of Disney Land. Inside there was a ballroom where Phil was standing next to Cinderella herself. Outside, Alex and Ritchie were pulling up in their taxi. Alex: "We haven't seen anybody since we left the pitstart, so that's either really good or really bad." Ritchie: "Let's hope for the first one." The two run in and take their place on the mat. Cinderella: "Why hello, welcome to Disney Land." Alex: "Thanky you very much." Phil: "Alex & Ritchie...congradulations, you guys are team number 1." Alex & Ritchie: 1st Place 5:14 Alex: "WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ritchie: "YES! I TOLD YOU WE WERE GUNNA DO IT!" Phil: "I have more new for you, as the winners of this leg of the race you have free familt tickets to Disney Land." Alex: "Yes! Now we can take the kids somewhere for vacation." Stephany & Jessica: Currently in 4th Stephany came running out with the clue in her hands. Jessica: "Wow, you did that fast." Stephany: "Told you I could do it." As the girls leave, Billie & Amanda finally arrive. Billie: "Wow, there's still teams here." Amanda: "You should do the roadblock, I've done one allready." Billie: "All right, be out soon I hope." Cashmiere & Cashmiere's Mom: Currently in 2nd Cashmiere: "It's a detour. Shop or a Drop a." Cashmiere's Mom: "I say Shop, it's right here." Cashmiere: "Okie..." Cashmiere's Mom: "Please let's just shop." Sarah & Jessica: Currently in 3rd Jessica: "Detour, what do you think." Sarah: "I say jump, we can pass the mother/daughter." Jessica: "All right. Back to the cabs." Becky (Emily's Partner) Becky was bringing a plate to, the now slightly annoyed, Ariel. She uncovered it and a bird. Becky: "Here's your fried seagull ma'am." Ariel looked at it in surprised. Ariel: "SCUTTLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" In the meen time, Jack received his clue and rejoined his partner. Stephany & Jessica: Currently in 4th Having allready gotten the clue from Jasmine, the girls pulled out the detour clue. Stephany: "Detour, Shop or Drop." Jessica: "Oooh, Shopping!" Stephany: "Ok, let's go." As the girls walk in, Cashmiere and Her mom were finishing off their list. Cashmiere's Mom: "Geez, who puts a sheep's pancreas in soup?" Cashmiere: "Mmm, that's a good a meatball." The merchant takes their stuff and puts it in a blender. Merchant: "Here you go." Cashmiere's Mom: "How the hell are we supposed to drink this?" She looks over to see her daughter had drank her's in one gulp. Cashmiere: "That a was gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood." Cashmiere's Mom looked weird, then drank hers. Merchant: "Congradulations, here is your clue." Cashmiere: "Thank a you." Sarah & Jessica: Currently in 3rd Sarah had came back from bungee jumping and ran back to her sister with the clue. Jessica: "Let's go, we're off to the pitstop." At the pitstop, the two teams are rushing to get there beleiving they would be in first. Cinderella: "Hello, welcome to Disney Land." Phil: "Sarah & Jessica, you are team number 2. Cashmiere & Cashmiere's Mom, that makes you team number 3." Sarah & Jessica: 2nd Place 8:25 Cashmiere & Cashmiere's Mom: 3rd Place 8:25 Sarah: "Second, who's first." Cashmiere's Mom: "We haven't been passed by anybody all day." Catherine & Sarah: Currently in 5th Having completed the drop detour, Catherine rejoined her sister and the two were off. They passed by Nick & Jack on the way. Jack: "What the...weren't they behind us?" Nick: "Who cares. Just jump!" Emily & Becky: Currently in 7th Becky: "Ugh, finally! I can't beleive how long that took." Emily: "Hurry, there's only two other teams still here." Inside, Anya and Billie were finishing up with their customers. Anya: "Seeing that it was down to me and Billie, I feel so horrible for causing us to fall behind so far. We were in first, now we're batteling it out for 7th place." Billie: "I've been fighting too hard to be eliminated, now I'm making sure me and Amanda stay in the race." The two hand in their money, rip the clues out of Mickey's hand, and race to their partners. Stephany & Jessica: Best Friends The girls were in a taxi enroute to the pitstop. Stephany: "This is so cool." Jessica: "I know, and I can't beleive how good we're doing in the race. Hey look, there's the castle." The girls pay their driver and run in. Phil: "Stephany & Jessica, you girls are team number 4." Stephany & Jessica: 4th Place 8:30 Jessica: "Yes! Still on top!" Nick & Jack: Currently in 6th rip Nick: "Make your way to the pitstop, Cinderella's castle." Jack: "Let's hurry, the sisters are still ahead." Catherine & Sarah: Currently in 5th Catherine: "Um, excuse me sir. Do you know where you're going." Driver: "I sure do." Sarah: "Really, because we've passed that beach about three times now." Driver: "Just trust me." The driver pulls into a gas station and gets out. Catherine: "Weird, it didn't look like we needed gas....hey, that b*tch is getting directions." Sarah: "F**k!" Cinderella: "Welcome to Disney Land." Phil: "Nick & Jack, you are team number 5." Nick & Jack: 5th Place 8:38 Jack: "Well, thats ok for now." Nick: "But save that top spot for us next time." After a few minuets, Catherine & Sarah finally got to the pitstop. The girls walked in and stood infront of Phil. Phil: "Catherine & Sarah, you're team number 6." Catherine & Sarah: 6th Place 8:47 Sarah: "Damn taxi driver!" Emily & Becky: Currently in 7th The girls were seen shopping for the ingrediants when they got to the sheep's pancreas. Becky: "What the heck is that!" Emily: "It's on the list, we have to get it." The girls bring their stuff to the merchant who mixes the drink. Becky: "There is no way I'm drinking that." Emily: "Do you wanna get eliminated?" Becky: "Is it too late to switch to the drop detour?" Emily: "Absolutly not, look!" The girls look to see the last two taxis pull up. Becky sighs, pinches her nose, and gulps down her drink with her sister. The merchant hands her the clue and they read it. Becky: "Ok, and too the pitstop." Emily: "Atleast we're not in last." As the girls leave, the two teams get out of the car and read the clue. Jinna & Anya: Currently in 8th Jinna: "We're doing drop so we can beat those girls." Billie & Amanda: Currently in Last Billie: "Drop's the faster option, let's go." At the pitstop, the sisters ran in and ran up to the mat. Cinderella: "Welcome to Disney Land." Emily: "Wow Phil, this one's much nicer then the witch you got us last time." Phil: "Emily & Becky, congradulations you are team number 7 and still in the race." Emily & Becky: 7th Place 9:02 Becky: "We'll take that for now." At the drop detour, Jinna had come back from bunge jumping and rejoined with Anya. Jinna & Anya: Currently in 8th Jinna: "Make your way to the next pitstop." Anya: "Come on, let's go." Billie & Amanda: Currently in Last As the YouTubers leave, Amanda rejoins Billie. Billie: "Come one, we've gotta beat them there." At Cinderella's castle, both taxis pull up at the same time. Jinna: "Come on Anya, the girls are right there." Anya: "I'm coming." Billie: "Amanda hurry." Amanda: "I'm going as fast as I can." Both teams make a bealine for the castle, that is untill they have no clue where the mat is. Jinna: "Hello, Phil. Come out, come out, where ever you are." Amanda: "Hey, is that him in the ballroom." Billie: "That is him, let's go." Anya: "Over there Jinna, let's hurry." At Phil's point of view, he sees the last two teams darting to the pitstop at the same time. One girl trips causing the other team to get there first. Cinderella: "Welcome to Disney Land." Phil: "Billie & Amanda, you are team number 8 and still in the race." Billie & Amanda: 8th Place 9:14 Billie: "YES!!!!" Amanda: "WE'RE STILL IN THIS!!" Jinna was seen helping Anya up before they walk up to the mat. Phil: "Jinna & Anya, as you know you are the last team to arrive." Jinna: "We know that Phil." Phil: "I'm sorry to tell you, but you've both been eliminated from the race." Jinna & Anya: Last Place 9:15 (Eliminated) Anya: "Damn it!" Phil: "You two really did run an amazing race. Sorry and good bye." Anya: "It sucks to have been eliminated, especially since it's my fault for falling." Jinna: "It's not your fault, we did everything together and we share the blame. Besides, I think we ran a great race despite only coming in ninth." Anya: "This was my first time meeting Jinna in person and I learned that she's really a great girl." Jinna: "Same to you, and now we're better friends then we were before." Current Standings: 1st: Alex & Ritchie 2nd: Sarah & Jessica 3rd: Cashmiere & Cashmiere's Mom 4th: Stephany & Jessica 5th: Nick & Jack 6th: Catherine & Sarah 7th: Emily & Becky 8th: Billie & Amanda 9th: Jinna & Anya (Eliminated) 10th: Frank & Diann (Eliminated) 11th: Anthony & Vinny (Eliminated)